


Prologue 2- Yoosung⭐

by GoldenUriel



Series: Mystic Messenger Brothel AU [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel





	Prologue 2- Yoosung⭐

“Bye, honey! Make sure to take care of yourself while we’re gone.” Mrs. Kim kissed her son’s cheek. The trunk slammed closed.  
Mr. Kim opened his wife’s door, “Remember to lock up when you go out! Be good!”  
“I will! Have a great anniversary, you two!”  
It wasn’t soon before Yoosung’s parents were gone and he was rushing upstairs to get everything set up. All doors locked, check. Windows locked and closed, check. Parents gone for the week and empty schedule, double check. Laptop check. Cameras, all checked. Outfit, toys, and lube. Check, check, and check.  
This was the same every time his parents were on vacation or out of the house. It was time for a cam show. His fans have been waiting two weeks for this because that was once his parents had announced their wedding anniversary plans. The cam show was all over his house, so he made sure to hide signature things.  
It started in the shower. While in there, he played with his ass and nipples. The water made each area more sensitive. His chat was excited. Puppy had never done this before.  
Once out of the shower, Yoosung blow dried his brown hair in the nude. At least two cameras were on him and his happy little partner. Yoosung was not only teasing his viewers but himself as he dried off the rest of his body. The day had just started, but he was about to cum.  
“Who wants it, guys?” He asked.  
The chat went faster and faster with replies of “Me!” and “I do!” The purple-eyed boy used a wet hand towel to finish the job. He whined as the pressure grew. It was how he got the title of Puppy. This feeling was great and Yoosung released on the closest lens. He let himself come down from his cloud before lapping it up. Most people knew he was 16 even though he could pull off 12.  
“Did I do good?” You could practically see his tail wagging.  
“Of course!” “You did soooo good!” popped up as well as dollar signs.  
Yoosung beamed, “Thank you!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Puppy’s schedule is about to return to normal.” Yoosung said as he lubed up huge anal beads.  
FoxyBae: Oh no!  
Sexting9: How come?

“My parents are coming back the day after tomorrow,. I can’t–ungh! I can’t do it with them home.”  
Yoosung filled his ass with the beads as the chat told him what a good boy he was being. He would’ve came if it weren’t for the cock ring.  
“I-It’s in.” Puppy declared then saw the time. A grin spread on his face. “Ok, buys. Pick a number between 1 and 5. You have one minute.”  
Fast chat was fast. It filled up with numbers, and the PuppyBot was counting the votes.  
Yoosung giggled, “It looks like we have a winner. One minute while I go change.”  
An involuntary moan left Yoosung’s lips as he stood, the beads shifting against his prostate. He used the laptop to change the view to a waiting screen that showed his schedule.  
Monday, it had been a nurse. Tuesday was swimwear. Pastel Puppy had won both Wednesday and Thursday. On Friday, Neon Puppy won since it was International Furry Day. With a username like PuppyBoy, they were bound to show up in stream. Today is was something special. Yoosung was SO glad that #3 won.  
Although he always blushed doing outfits, he loved it. He put on the headband and changed the screen.  
Puppy Maid Yoosung was dripping with delight, “D-do I look good?”  
(Damn it feels good to be a gangster) Dollar signs flew all over the screen. Apparently some users had nosebleeds. A few came right then and there. Yoosung giggled and twirled. The skirt flew up just enough to see the cause of the tented apron.  
“You guys are so sweet!” The fun was interrupted by a text message.

<3 Rika <3  
Nice maid outfit, cuz

Yoosung's eyes grew. Huh? He replied:  
W-wait. WHAT???

Rika replied:  
Check the viewers' list. I'm TheSavior

“H-h-hold on a minute, guys.” Yoosung stood as he searched the ‘Viewing’ tab of chat.  
There it was TheSavior. His beloved angel of a cousin, Rika, was watching him.  
YourAngel: What’s wrong, babe?  
YourDevil: Your face is so red!

His phone pinged once more:  
Call me! <3 (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

Not the puppy emote!

“Gah! I’m so sorry, everyone! I’ve gotta cut this stream short. Uh…family emergency!” I ruv you!” He rushed his sign-off and quickly called his cousin.  
Sup, cuz!” She answered.  
Yoosung was in tears, “Rika, I can explain! I-I-I can. I caann.” He burst out into sobs. “Please don’t tell anyone! Especially my parents. They’ll send me off to American Military school. I don’t know a lot of English!”  
“Calm down first. You know I can’t talk to you like this.”  
“O *hic* kay…”  
After about five minutes, Yoosugn could breathe again.  
Rika asked, “Better?”  
“Mmmhmm.” Yoosung replied.  
“I won’t tell your parents about you being a camboy–”  
“Oh, thank God.”  
“If-”  
Oh shit. “If what, Rika?”  
He heard the smile in her voice, “You work at the brothel I’m opening soon.”  
Yoosung’s jaw hit the floor, “BROTHEL!?! You’re opening a brothel? Why?”  
“To help people who need a sexual release. Why else?”  
“But I don’t want anyone touching you!”  
Rika laughed, “I’m not gonna have clients. I just run the place.”  
Yoosung thought about it. He liked the safety of being a camboy and having a partner was a special treat.  
“If you way yes, you get your own room and more outfits~~~~!”  
By Friday, Yoosung moved into the brothel and had a steady time for his shows. His parents believed that Rika just wanted to be closer to her cousin. The closet was beyond the brown-haired boy’s wildest dreams.


End file.
